


That Bet? That Bet!

by Dressari



Series: Distant Worlds, Adult Side Stories [1]
Category: Creators Keepers of Mana, Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressari/pseuds/Dressari
Summary: If you read the story "First Steps, Pt1". Did you happen to wonder about this "Bet" between Relina and Shena? Perhaps you want to know what came of it and what a member of Nact'Larn's clan can only do when they win a promise from a friend.---- THIS IS ADULT IN NATURE WITH EXPLICIT SCENES ----





	That Bet? That Bet!

[Shena showing Relina just what Cubi wings can do in the bedroom.](https://inkbunny.net/submissionview.php?id=1413665&page=2#pictop)

 

A stack of books stood slanted at one edge of the table, their pages had been ruffled and thoroughly searched with a purpose in mind. Several times in fact. As Tanner sat with his lone book, he couldn't help but observe from the corner of his vision the owner of said stack. An intent look upon her expression while nibbling at the end of a pencil with an intent gaze fixed upon the sheets of one book's mass of pages.

Suddenly the canine cubi, appearing struck with an idea, furiously wrote down a few sentences within seconds. A sure sign of her expert penmanship as a student. Although a common sight, it did appear Relina was even more determined than usual. Just what was she researching Tanner wondered.

“You ah... doing a little light reading there Relina?” jested the snow-leopard.

“I wouldn't call obscure magical theories light,” replied the girl, her eyes never shifting from the paper. Finishing with the current book she slid it to the side and pulled the next one down, flipping it to the first page. This book appeared larger than the last one but it didn't put a dent in her determination.

Tanner slipped the previous book to his hands, now his cat-like curiosity was getting the better of him. Taking the whole bundle of pages between his finger and thumb, he snapped the pages in a rapid succession of flicks while his eyes darted over each line in a supernatural speed. A power he had mastered, the ability to scry books in mere seconds.

Once finished he held the book up in the air and directed a cock-eyed glance to his friend, “FAE, theories about natural elemental magic? This book was considered satire even by Being standards. Much of this was unproven and debunked through magical experimentation.” elaborated Tanner, surprised an intelligent Cubi like Relina would even humour a book of this sort.

“Is it though?” debated an excited Relina, propping up from her writing and looking at Tanner directly. There was a glint of doubt in her eye, “Tanner, we always assumed magic was a natural part of the world. But what if it's just a layer. And the real natural powers of the world are what the planet gives us, but not what we can borrow from it.” The male cubi merely rose a confused eyebrow at her showing he wasn't quite following with what she was trying to explain. “Okay, what if we've been taking magical energy for granted and that it is simply a by-product of something not entirely natural to Furrae.”

“Are you saying all this magical energy wasn't here normally?”

“I don't know, was it? Only the Fae might truly know that.” admitted Relina, “But then why would a few of them write a book about a natural energy as a theory. Just for fun?”

“Well, yeah.” nodded Tanner. “It's the Fae.”

“Okay yeah, good point, bad example,” cringed Relina, watching her theory fall apart from such a simple reason. The Fae were very aloof in a lot of things, so it was hard to take them seriously most of the time. No doubt their books were just seen as such. But, “Think about it Tanner, we saw an example of this natural Energy, maybe their theory isn't as satirical as they made it out to be.”

Leaning on one arm, Tanner blinked a few times, “Wait... you're talking about him, aren't you?” Relina offered no reply however and looked back, tapping her fingers together a few times. “You ARE! you're using the Creator as the best example. You're suggesting the Fae already knew about the Creators?”

Relina scratched the back of her neck, unable to keep eye contact as she replied, “...Maybe? I don't presume to know anything about the Fae. Who does?” her confidence then returned as she tapped at the table with the scratching hand, “But I bet you if they did, the Creators are this example. It's just we've never encountered or heard of one until now. Or at least some of us haven't, huh Tanner?”

Tanner backed away, a little unnerved by the insinuation in Relina's tone, “W-what's that supposed to mean? You sound like I know anything about this.” he countered.

“Tanner, you're the the only Cubi outside of Fa'Lina and me to refer to Adrian AS a Creator and not something else.” she pointed out, directing a harmless finger in his direction. Indeed, Relina had caught the leopard's specific use of terminology and found it quite odd, “Why would you call him a Creator, if you had little care about the fact he was one?”

Underestimating Relina's observation was a first for Tanner as he nibbled on the end of his thumb while trying to think up an explanation. He had a reason for knowing, and for his use of terms but it was much simpler in the grand scheme of things his friend might be thinking. “It's... by request of my clan leader.” he replied.

“Seme?” blinked Relina.

Tanner nodded, “But, speaking of bets, Relina. Are you sure you're going to win yours with Shena?” he asked deflecting the topic quickly onto something else.

“Oh, that thing? Heh,” Relina waved her hand off smiling confidently, “I doubt Shena would even get a hug. I know Adrian already, the last thing on his mind is pandering to someone's whims. If she even gets a handshake I'd be very surprised.” she giggled.

“Are you sure about that?” commented Tanner pointing with a finger from his clasped hands, directing Relina's attention to the area directly behind her.

The canine Cubi turned herself a full one eighty, her view becoming obscured by another whom had approached very silently. Shena leant on the table, her beak resting on the bridge of her hands and her expression bore an edge to edge grin. The avian Cubi said nothing, not even offered a greeting, just a grin.

Just a constant grin.

“Oh no...” groaned Relina, palming her face upon realising the meaning of the grin.

“Oooooooh yeesssss sweetie.” cooed Shena finally.

Relina let out a reluctant chuckle of defeat, she didn't even bother checking with the Aci that flanked her. The sincerity of the avian's beaming beak revealed she had been successful. “Okay, Shena, how did you do it? Charm spells? An enchanted item?” she asked with a coy smirk.

“Honesty.”

“...No really? What spell did you use?”

“There were no spells or magic involved!” giggled Shena, shaking her head at the very thought she even needed to use such things. Her own charm and wit was all she needed to win even a simple kiss from an understanding guy, “I just appealed to his situation and sympathised, he loosed up a little and bam, kiss.”

One of Fa'Lina's warp aci's that was used as witness flopped in between the two girls, hovering upside down with folded arms. “That was AFTER the guy tricked her and Shena blew her cover story.” It said with a flick of its tail, “He wasn't that willing to begin with, it wasn't until she came clean did he fall on board. I'm surprised he didn't catch something from that be-”

Shena suddenly grabbed the Warp aci and stretched it like an elastic band and snapped the critter away from the general area, the Aci letting out an excited cry as it was ejected from earshot. It left Shena rather irritated at the insinuation, if there was one bad thing about the reputation of her clan was the unnecessary rumours that followed them.

Smirking, Relina chuckled at her friend's stretched truth, “Honest, eh? Sure sounded like it.”

 

Shena signed, “Okay, okay...” she said shrugging her arms out to the sides, “I was a little lucky too I guess, I told him about the bet when he caught on and... well he surprised me in the end.”

Surprise was definitely the word Relina used, because this outcome sure left her surprised too. Even in the short time they had spent together, the canine Cubi was sure she had Adrian figured out pretty well. Given everything he had gone through, it was strange to see him reach out in a such a fashion already. Maybe there was more to him than his emotions led on. A feathered finger suddenly booped her on the nose.

“Stttiiiilllll... the bet didn't say HOW, it was IF now, wasn't it Relina?” reminded Shena with a smile and a show of her tongue tip playfully. The little blush that formed in the canine's cheeks delighted the Avian, Relina let out a reluctant chuckle before shaking her head in defeat.

“Just, what did you two bet about anyway?” inquired Tanner, leaning around the side of Relina to see Shena better. A green tendril suddenly poked him in the nose too, pushing him back into his seat while Shena merely chuckled.

“That would be telling, kitty cat,” said Shena, reluctant to embarrass her best friend publicly. Surely he could use his imagination to a better standard, and it was best to confirm suspicions - rumours would be bad enough. Tanner however was a good one, he preferred facts and ignored private matters that didn't concern him. Leaning over to Relina she offered a calm smile, “I have a few lessons to take care of today still, we can catch up later about it, mm?”

Relina nodded affirmation into her hands, using her palms to hide her cheeks and the warmth that was already burning through her fur. At least she would have the rest of the day to wrap her head around what to expect. Shena stroked the underside of her chin as a final goodbye before heading off for the morning and afternoon.

 _'...I hope my injury is healed enough for this'_ thought Relina chucking to herself.

 

⁂

 

The rest of the day went by quickly, but it was almost exhausting. Much of Relina's lessons were physical based; shape shifting, body modifications. Not to mention she had a few physical sessions with the infirmary to ensure her body was healing just fine from the injuries. She had almost hoped that when she asked about any 'strenuous activities' that the doctors would ward her off of such things.

They gave her a clean bill of health and said she could return to all forms of activities without a problem. Guess that meant she had to uphold her bet, not that it would perhaps be too much of a bad thing mind you. Relina just had to see how the evening was going to turn out. Dropping her carried book onto the lounge table she let her bag slip off onto one of the pushed out chairs.

Then she stretched out her arms and wings, wandering further into lounge. A couple of large couches along with a modest sized TV and stand decorated one corner. Aside from the lounge table she left behind, their dorm room was one of the more modest sizes since four of them shared the same abode.

Of course they had individual rooms, and since there was no need for a kitchen it was easy to maintain and clean up. The room had a mixture of wooden floorboards and carpet, with the latter exclusively for the seating area of the couches. Relina leant on the back of the couch, letting her arms sink into the fluffy folds, wondering what to do in the meantime. She actually felt anxious waiting, part of her almost regretted taking this silly bet, yet the rest of her... kinda looked forward to a break from the norm of things.

Letting out a quiet yawn, Relina's eye caught a reflective glint from underneath the coffee table that sat between the couches and TV. Reaching out with a shaped tendril she slipped the item to her hand, wondering what was stashed under the table. It was a video disk, the front cover featured a rather explicit sexual scene along with its title and some warning ratings. Tilting her head she recognised it as one from Shena's collection, but it was strange, why was it hidden under the table?

Relina then suddenly let out a surprised yelp, her hips quivered and her legs shook as something had pressed and slipped across her crotch. She felt the fabric of her panties press between her lips and whatever narrow object caressed her through the thin layer. The rest of her body shot upright as her grip on the movie case tighten.

Before the shocked Cubi could determine what was invading her privacy, a hand clasped over one of her breasts and pulled her into the warm body of another. Turning her view to the side the playful, seductive smile of Shena came into view, embracing her from behind, having snuck up quietly. Relina's cheeks quickly turned red. “G-gah, S-Shena.” she grunted, twitching as what was clearly one of Shena's shaped tendrils caressing her fondly from under her dress.

Shena giggled, using a free hand to turn Relina's head gently to her beak before lapping a tongue along the flustered canine's lips. She easily slipped her friend into a kiss, gently pressing her beak over Relina's muzzle and intertwined their tongues together. The first advance for the evening, accepted much more warmly than even Shena expected. She heard Relina murr into the kiss and felt the canine's hand reach up and stroke her collar a little.

Their tongues bashed together for a short moment, exchanging turns in chasing each other's around the mouths. Shena was certainly an expert, no surprise there, but Relina held her own just as well with her own experiences. They both slowly separated once satisfied, leaving both with a shortness of breath. Relina reached down and gripped the fondling appendage between her legs and smirked at the avian, “Not wasting any time, can't even say hello first, huh?” she teased.

Shena ran a finger along Relina's cheek, “Teehee, there's no better hello than one that makes a friend shake at the knees.” she replied, retracting her tendril since it had been removed from the soft in-betweens of Relina's crotch. “How's your side?” she asked gently massaging it with a slow stroke while turning her around to bring her face to face.

There was no pain or discomfort in the area, and Relina smiled, “I'll be okay.” she said.

“Good,” giggled Shena.

Relina let out another surprised yip as she was carefully pushed back, slipping over the top of the couch until she fell back onto the seating with her legs dangling over the tops. It left her staring at the ceiling until Shena appeared in view between her legs again, only this time she was already naked.

Shena leant herself down over the edge, running her hands along Relina's body and slipping them up her dress, causing it to ride up some. Her breasts rested against the canine's thighs, clashing together cool feathers and warm fur. Her hands paused in their travels, resting on Relina's belly.

“You wanna do this in your dress or something?” inquired Shena snapping at the rims of the pink panties on display. Relina giggled for some reason, making Shena tilt her head a little confused, “What?”

“I'm still WEARING clothing silly bird,” smirked Relina, “I don't do shapeshifted anymore since that one incident, remember?” she explained, resting comfortably against the seating. She kicked off her suede shoes using just her feet while still wrapped around the avian's body. She stretched out her toes once they were free of their confines.

Admittedly Shena had forgotten, since the incident was pretty recent so it was taking a bit to get used to all of her friends wearing clothing again. Each to their own, Shena felt a lot more free when she had control over every part of her body. Although... it was going to make the moment more enjoyable stripping down her friend to her bare beauty.

She started with the best part. Taking the edges of the pink panties between her thumbs she slowly slipped them down from Relina's body, leaning up as Shena traced them along her legs so Relina could close them enough to peel the garment off easier. Once pinged from the canine's feet, Shena held them out to one side as if some short of show of victory and dropped them to the ground. She didn't get to see the beauty of Relina's body just yet, as she kept her legs closed while her friend shuffled to remove the dress in that awkward position.

Fortunately when you had wings, the back of most clothing was left open and in the case of dresses it made removing them far less complicated. With one tug, Relina pulled the dress off, flinging it into the middle of the lounge area with out a care. It only took a snap to remove the matching bra to her panties and that was quickly discarded to the side too, leaving her chest open to the cool air of the room. Once undressed she rested her hands against her body and stared up to the Avian smiling, knowingly teasing her by keeping her legs closed for the moment.

“So, who gets to be on top, are there rules with you Nact'Larn'ians?” asked Relina with a coy smile, leaning her legs to one side as Shena leant over the back of the sofa again. The avian seemed content to wait patiently before getting to her good parts, Relina half expected her to dive right on in.

“Heh, the only rule is to have fun and shudder at the end,” answered Shena, resting herself against her friend's body, her hands resting at either side as she brought her beak close to Relina's nose. “And I won the bet, I get to be 'on top', you just relax.”

Relina didn't argue with that since the brown eyes that stared at her appeared very set on the decision. With the tips of her fingers, Shena poked at her friend's legs with enough force that it caused Relina's lower half to topple over and land on the seating of the couch. At least she felt more comfortable now and the blood wasn't rushing to her head so much. Immediately Relina's sides were straddled by the avian Cubi as Shena slipped over the couch and sat on top of her body.

“Comfortable?” asked Shena, sliding back a little along Relina's legs.

“Uh-huh,” nodded Relina, she noticed the bird's cheeks were growing a little red, “What's up?” she asked sensing a little hesitation in Shena's movements.

“Nothin' just admiring,” she replied, letting her eyes move up and down, taking in all of her friend's form. It wasn't to say she hadn't seen it before, but to see it in the heat of a moment made its appearance more intimate. She could sense the gradually increasing lust Relina produced, and Shena could tell by the wandering hands along her body she wanted to take a part in this as well. “It's a shame you weren't born a Nact'Larn, you'd be a natural.” she commented.

Relina poked a sassy tongue out, “If I was, we wouldn't be doing this alone now.”

Shena giggled, “True. We'd have some nice guy or girl between us.” she added. Leaning down she pressed the tip of her beak against Relina's lip and drew her into another short kiss, a light peck, a quick lick and a strong smack of lips. Shena's hips twitched and wiggled when the onset of an appendage slid between her own pussy lips, it sent a jolt though her. Chuckling, the avian shuffled back, pulling her snatch from the attentive finger Relina had placed there. “Ah ah, I said you get to relax.” she reminded, waggling a finger at the impatient puppy.

“Bah, you're going to have all the fun aren't you?” whined Relina as her own crotch was then palmed by her friend in return. The flat of the hand massaged into her nether, while the fingers slid down each lip that made up her sex. She even heard the fluid split when they were parted ever so slightly. It was a little startling to find that she was already this wet, it hadn't even felt like they'd done anything yet.

“Maybe,” giggled Shena, tracing her other hand around Relina's chest, slipping the tip of her finger from one nipple to the other. Already they were erect, perky and hard. The light brushing she made against them earned her a little shiver from the pinned Cubi. She sat herself back on Relina's belly but refrained from letting all of her weight push down, “Seriously, just relax, you deserve a little tension relief.” smiled Shena. Reaching back she took Relina's leg closest to the couch wall and carefully eased it up, bending the knee back.

Relina shuddered and closed her eyes, relaxing herself back as requested. She felt Shena's hand cup her again, the avian's feathered fingers curiously exploring her parts. Her toes curled a little when that finger slipped along her opening, making Relina let out a sighed gasp and quiet moan, “Nngh, ahh, you know Shena... you're gonna be the first female I've let do this to me, right?” she told her.

“I know, that's why I've wanted to do this so badly.” grinned the coy bird, plunging her finger into the dripping hole and causing the fluids to gush over her hand. Shena was surprised at how slick the girl already was, it really showed how pent up she had been and she hated seeing her friends frustrated in this manner. Still, Relina had always been the only willing so far to do this. She stroked the canine's leg affectionately, easing the tension she could feel there.

The way Relina shuddered under her body was erotic and warming, to hear her whines and moans was delightful. To feel her insides with her finger was a privilege and a treasure, amidst the slickness was a soft welcoming passage. Shena's finger caressed every part of it, searching for the areas that earned her the best song her friend could muster. And she watched Relian's expression gape and gasp with eyes closed as she loved every second of it.

Despite being pinned, Relina's body had more than enough space to writhe. She couldn't believe how much her mind was on fire and how quickly she was brought to wanting more. A Cubi of lust indeed, Shena hit spots Relina didn't even know she had herself. The squelching sounds her pussy made on every thrust was embarrassing, but every thrust, sent jab after jab of pleasure to her mind.

Relina's shuddering grew harder, unable to help herself as she started to grow closer and closer to an eventual peak. She even held onto her muzzle to quell some of the loud noises she made. Making a quick glance up she watched Shena appear in delight at her predicament. The heat from her body no doubt warmed the feathered butt that sat upon her, and the energy she generated, well... Relina could see the leakage Shena produced on her own seeping onto her belly. Relina let out an exasperated gasp when the fingers probing her snatch receded, a groaned whine escaping her lips as she caught her breath for a second.

“Mm, bet you're ready for the finish, huh?” said Shena, manipulating her wings behind her body out of Relina's sight. She already had something else planned; when fingers could only do so much that's when shapeshifting could fill the gaps.

Panting, Relina pressed an arm over her brow, her own temperature was almost enough to burn her arm she thought feeling the heat. “F-Finish...? Geeze, we just started...” she gasped. Shena's beak drew down again and hovered an inch from her muzzle, the girl had a beaming but enticing smile. A sense of deviousness was hidden through her eyes however, “What... are you- EEK!”

A sudden penetration struck her vagina, parting the entrance quickly. Relina shuddered hard and let out a tense gasp, her eyes flung open and her head jolted back. The insertion was then followed by a slow, teasing and ticking feeling that stretched her pussy comfortably but pushed her to her limits. All feeling rushed to her snatch as a slow tightening pleasure took over her body.

Shena watched in satisfaction as her friend succumbed to her primal urge. The ends of her wings, shaped together into a single long but thick appendage, slid into Relina's pussy hole with a hungry thrust. She didn't shape it to be anything special, but at least kept the head wide so that it would fill her insides fully, ensuring there was little space left untouched.

Whispering Shena cooed into her ear, “Does that feel good?” Her question was affirmed with a garbled gasp and moan. She licked at the exposed neck Relina provided, tasting her sweat and feeling her gentle shudders. Once the appendage hit the brim of Relina's pussy Shena let it rest there for only a second, and drew it back again sending her partner into hot shiver. She then pressed it in again, this time with a little more vigour.

Relina clenched onto the couch with her fingers, her bent knee tightened against her body as she was held open still. Her pussy was pounded with a moderate rhythm of thrusts, Shena's shaped tendrils slid and out easily and she felt every part of her insides struck. Through every thrust she felt a moan escape her lips even through the hand that she clamped down on it with. Forgoing trying to be quiet she wrapped her arm around the avian, pulling her close to her body instead and sang her moans into Shena's ear instead.

And then, she started to feel Shena shudder in return.

The pace sped up, the squelching grew louder, filling the room entirely while mixed with Relina's moans. Her moans soon became grunts, and her breathing turned erratic, in turn the thrusting grew only quicker. Muscles tensed up and the couch rocked with a shudder, Relina felt it come quickly, it hit hard like a truck.

She felt one hard thrust pushed into her body, it sent her over the edge and the entirety of her body shuddered stronger than ever before. Relina jammed her muzzle into Shena's neck and let out a long orgasmic wail as ripples of pleasure were released through sharp pulses. And even though she came, Shena still thrusted lightly but slowly, still teasing her good spots and bringing Relina to a second smaller, quieter orgasm.

Relina flopped back onto the couch, her tightened muscles eased off slowly as she panted and gasped for air. Her mind swirling with a daze while her body swam in her own sweat and juices. Finally her leg was let down, allowing it to stretch across the couch while Shena lifted herself up by the arms. Relina noticed she appeared to be shuddering herself a little, lightly but it was noticeable against her body.

Did she... orgasm too? By the looks of her eyes, she had indeed even if it was very small. The emotional energy they emanated must've been so incredibly strong that it pushed even her over the edge. Shena smiled contently to her, panting lightly. They rested in silence together, taking in each other's warmth.

Resting her hands against Shena's legs, Relina let out a long breath, “So... any more bets we should make?” she asked to which her friend let out an amused chuckle. For a bet that she lost, Relina started to feel like she was the real winner here. Maybe that was the point.

“Ahem...” coughed a new voice.

Surprised but not startled by the new voice, the two of them looked to the side and saw Aurora hunched down on her feet, looking at them with a very unimpressed it but embarrassed expression. Her eyes narrowed at the two of them, “Seriously... couldn't you guys have gone to your damn rooms?” she complained.[

“Aww leave em alone Aurora,” said another voice. This one belonging to Tali the fourth roommate. She threw her bag and jacket onto the nearby table. “Just go to your own room you don't have to watch.” she told the flustered feline.

Aurora jumped up to her feet, “I'm not watching! We just got back when they finished, seriously...” she snapped back. “Ugh, just... clean the couch down guys, geeze.”

“You could join in you know, we got room for one more.” suggested Shena with a rasp of her tongue.

“NO, god you're so disgusting sometimes,” groaned Aurora and waltzed off with a huff, heading down the corridor to their rooms and slamming her door shut. Tali soon followed as well, chuckling a little at the very strict and often conservative Cubi. She disappeared into her own room leaving the two others to their own devices.

Shena scratched at Relina's belly, “Soooo... you done or should we go back to one of our rooms?”

“How about another time...” smiled Relina. Her cheeks burned with red at being caught by their room mates, it kinda killed the mood at this point and well, Aurora did have a point. Reluctantly Shena slid off allowing Relina to slide off herself, she was coated in her own fluids and tried to wipe some of it off. “Egh, guess I needed a shower.” she said.

“Want company?” offered a coy Shena stroking at her friend's chest again playfully.

Relina chuckled, “-sigh- you're incorrigible Shena.”

“Wanna bet I could get you a second time?” teased the Avian.

“No more bets, not for a long time.” giggled Relina.

 

**...END**

 

 


End file.
